Letters from the Sky
by YallRCrazy
Summary: Formally known as "A New Journey" Kagome, thinking the worst is over since Naraku's defeat, is in for a world of discovery and change as she is finally revealed the reason for her being in the Feudal Era.Sess/Kag


**A/N: Hello out there this is YallRCrazy. I wanted to let all you readers know that I have not abandoned this IY story. While, yes I'll admit, I am ashamed it has taken me a few years to get back into this story doesn't mean it wasn't on my mind.**

**As for that said I want you to know that in re-reading these first two chapters I had to laugh at my horrible characterization of Jaken, and my plot had really bothered me because I realized when I was writing this story I had NO idea who the big bad was or how to go about anything, so I have decided to re-write this story. Good news, I have SOME idea on where to go and I'm re-working the plot a little not to much**

**Some things will be the same as before, and some will be different.**

**with that said I am now going to attempt to give you the first re-vamped chapter of this story The Newly Named "Letters from the Sky" ( please note if you are a fan of the band Civil Twilight you will know that this one of their songs.. I just love that song and I know or at least try to incorporate what that song means into this story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song title that I used for this story**

**Summary: Kagome, thinking the worst is over since Naraku's defeat, is in for a world of discovery and change as she is finally revealed the reason for her being in the Feudal Era**

* * *

**Chapter One:  
**

* * *

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

Kagome with her head resting in the palm of her hand slowly but surely annoyingly sat there in her desk in the modern times tapping her pencil on her desk waiting for her last exam to start. She was prepared for her final exam of high school. She studied, well as best she could, for this exam.

During the final battle with Naraku, Kagome had to squeeze in time to study for her final exam. Thankfully she had the help of Sango an Miroku to the best of the tries. They just didn't understand a lot of the things she had to know to graduate high school.

Kagome smiled faintly and took a deep breath as she realized that this may be her last time here in the modern times. While Naraku was defeated, his last twisted plan had the little group watching in horror as he was dying from Kagome's purification spell, take all of his shards and the ones around Kagome's back and break them into tiny shards once more and scattered them across Japan.

It was even a miracle Inuyasha allowed Kagome to come back to take her final exams and to actually graduate. The only reason he allowed it was because she told him after this she would be able to stay with them until all the shards were found once more.

Her thoughts interrupted as she felt a stern hand on her shoulder she looked up to see her teacher with her hand on her shoulder to quietly stop her from the annoying tapping of her pencil. Kagome blushed and stopped as the teacher laid the exam on her desk.

* * *

The beginning of the rest of her life had begun, and Kagome didn't even know how to begin to start it. She stood on her bed still in her graduation cap and gown. It seemed so surreal how everything worked out the way it did.

Kagome mentally went over how things between her two worlds managed to always come together. Naraku was defeated, and she was now an adult who had no responsibilities to tie her to this modern world.

A lone tear fell down her cheek as she realized that while she had survived not only a battle, she survived high school. But she had nothing to show for it, it was a miracle she was even able to graduate with all the time off from school.

Her head turned as she gazed upon a picture of her friends and her self. They all looked so happy.

'Damn Higurashi get your act together.' she silently berated herself.

It was hard to look at the picture and realize that they were all moving on with their lives going onto their next chapter, attending college and what not, and she was was thinking of things she may need to go shard hunting yet again to a world that no one in this time ever thought existed as it does.

Kagome sighed as she began to take off her cap and gown folding it neatly on her bed, and stood up grabbing what she needed to take a bath before packing and heading out.

* * *

"Kagome can't you stay just until morning?"

Kagome looked up as she was placing her bags on the couch looking up she saw her mother in the kitchen preparing dinner. Oh how it smelled wonderful, Kagome slowly walked towards her mother and with her decision made she slumped her shoulders, opening her mouth to answer her mother, her mother beat her to it.

"Now Kagome, don't tell me no. You came home and told me that Naraku had been defeated. There is no rush anymore to go back."

Kagome snapped her head up as she heard her mother's stern but yet loving tone to her.

"Mom you know I would love to stay..." Kagome peered towards the front door as if Inuyasha would come tearing through any minute now. "But just because Naraku has been defeated doesn-"

"Don't give me this excuse again. I know the shards are just as important as defeating Naraku, I'm not saying don't go back, I'm saying stay until morning maybe after breakfast."

Her mother sighed as she saw her only daughter's shoulder slump knowing that her daughter knew she was right didn't make it any better on her mother either. She wrapped her arms around her daughter pulling her close and running her hand through her daughter's hair.

"Kagome listen to me..." her mother waited until her daughter looked up at her . "don't be in such a rush all the time, or you'll miss out on so much. Your pretty good at detecting shards now I do think they can wait until after breakfast. If Inuyasha shows up he'll deal with me." her mother grinned as her daughter giggled at her mothers words.

"Alright Mama, I'll stay until after breakfast."

* * *

Kagome bolted up in her bed as the sound of her cell going off. She dove off the bed and scrambled to reach for her phone as it went off.

"H..Hello?" She asked as she answered her cell. She quietly walked towards her door and peeked outside to make sure it had not awaken anyone else. It had not.

"Kagome? Your home.. oh thank Kami... I know it's two in the morning and I am truly sorry but this couldn't wait."

Kagome scratched her head at the person talking on the other side of the phone. She was still so sleep deprived that she couldn't get her brain to process who or why this person was calling her so late.

"Kagome?" the other person sounded panicked. "It's me Hojou."

"Hojou? What on earth are you calling me so late?"

Kagome was proud of herself she was able to make a coherent sentence especially after she realized who it was.

"I know I"m sorry Kagome, this couldn't wait. It's time you know the truth."

* * *

**A/N: So that's the new re-vamped chapter 1 of this story.. I'm not sure how I feel about it but you, the reader, will let me know mwahaha.**

**It is a short chapter, I'm hoping that my chapters after this will get longer.  
**

**r & r**


End file.
